prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 650
Nancy has a difficult decision to make about her son. A new inmate is transferred from C-block, much to the horror of Rita and her supporters Plot The fire alarm sounds while the women are showering causing a minor panic, with Delia idiotically trying to stop the women going outside. She says the fire has been contained and it was only a dormitory in C block that had been set alight. Meg tells Marty about being frozen in fear during a riot. Dan reads a thank you letter to the women from one of the fire victims: Rita proposes they follow up with a charity telethon (inspired by Bob Geldoff and Band Aid). Nancy is questioned by the police and is forced to lie about Peter to protect him. Dan tries to persuade Ann to support Rita's idea for the telethon. Nancy tells Rita the truth about who killed her husband and asks for advice about what to do. Spider introduces herself to Kath by karate chopping her in the back of the neck to pay her back for the fire which destroyed all her goods for trading. Lexie is told she can stay in hospital with her baby and will get Ann's recommendation for parole. Lorelei suggests a farewell party, and Spider offers to supply booze (at a price). When Kath warns Spider not to call Merle "loony" she claims it was her who gave Merle the nickname. Joan squashes Marty's delight about the telethon and tells him the idea has been vetoed. Nancy tells Dan her decision: she will give evidence against Peter. Lexie distracts Mervin in the kitchen by asking for baby name suggestions: meanwhile Lorelei lifts some goods for the party. Kath doubles Spider's price for the party booze, much to her displeasure. Joan makes catty remarks about Delia's weight when she sees her with the bunch of flowers Marty bought her. Nancy tells Rita she won't go to Lexie's party and asks if she can have some peace and quiet. Joan meets Alice, Rita and Lorelei in a corridor dressed as Boy George and scents alcohol on Rita's breath: Lorelei promises to pay her off to keep her quiet. Lexie makes up as Madonna (with "Like a virgin" earrings ) then wipes it off, only to find that her friends are all done up as Boy George . Lexie announces she will call her baby Julian Larry (not Clary, alas) and gets various presents from the women. Nancy sees Peter and tells him her decision to tell the police the full story: the police arrest him after overhearing his admission of guilt . He rounds on his mother, calling her a bitch. Nancy tells the women she is to be released that day after telling the police the truth. Rita follows her to say a personal farewell: Nancy tries to make her promise not to get back at Joan or Kath. Alice worries what will happen now there is only her and Rita. Joan hustles Lexie away and out of the gates refusing to let her say goodbye to her friends, but the women hitch a lift on the garbage truck as far as the wire. Notes Credits Ann Reynolds ~ Gerda Nicolson Joan Ferguson ~ Maggie Kirkpatrick Meg Morris ~ Elspeth Ballantyne Delia Stout ~ Desiree Smith Marty Jackson ~ Michael Winchester Mervin Pringle ~ Ernie Bourne Joyce Pringle ~ Joy Westmore Rita Connors ~ Glenda Linscott Lorelei Wilkinson ~ Paula Duncan Alice Jenkins ~ Lois Collinder Nancy McCormack ~ Julia Blake Merle Jones ~ Rosanne Hull-Brown Kath Maxwell ~ Kate Hood Vicki McPherson ~ Rebecca Dines Lexie Patterson ~ Pepe Trevor Spider Simpson ~ Taya Stratton Dan Moulton ~ Sean Scully Det Woods ~ Ian Walker Peter McCormack ~ Steve Bastoni Det. Neill ~ Eric McPhan Category:1986 Episodes Category:Episodes